One Year
by mr. eff
Summary: Evey's thoughts exactly one year after the events of the movie.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Today was November the 5th. Today was the day that people would never forget the man in the Guy Fawkes costume who showed them that people should not fear their governments. Government should fear their people. It was a time of celebration and celebrating they were. It was exactly one year since the destruction of Parliament. One year since fascism fell and freedom was restored. One year since Evey had kissed V's mask, hoping that he would stay with her and they would both live happily only to have him turn away from her and meet his maker. One year since she had felt his blood in her hands and the weight of his body in her arms as he passed away.

Over the course of the year, things had changed and improved. People became aware of their government and through much hard work, a democracy was reestablished and freedoms were granted back to its citizens. Even the rest of the world had changed as well. The civil war in the United States had ended and they were recovering.

The 5th of November would forever be remembered, especially by Evey Hammond who had the pleasure to know V more personally than others. To them he was a masked hero but to her, he was the man who changed her life and who showed her the true value of herself. He showed her what it was like to live without fear and he showed her what love was.

Before him, she had not loved because there was no time for love when you lived in a constant state of hyperawareness and fear. Love was a hindrance when you were a captive by your own government but now that things had changed, love was possible. Anything was possible, really. Evey had even started her own little garden. She grew Scarlet Carsons in memory of him. And from her own garden, she made the bouquet that she now had pressed against her chest as she walked down the steps to the train station where history had been made.

The tunnel that had been used was closed off and became a historical landmark. People would flock there and marvel at the tunnel that had aided in their freedom but at this time of night, no one would be around to disturb the peace of this place.

Evey was grateful for the solitude which allowed her emotional barriers to come down and for her eyes to well up with tears. She pressed the bouquet tighter to her chest to match the constriction she felt around her heart. If only V had been alive to see how the world changed in one year. If only V could have witnessed the remarkable change in the people he loved and the watch a new era form.

Evey knelt on the cold stone floor and gently placed the bouquet down against a wall that contained a giant graffiti of a red V in a circle. If only he had been there to hold her and to celebrate in their special way by going back to his hideaway to dance or to watch The Count of Monte Cristo together. They would recall their meeting two years ago and she would shake her head in awe at all the terrifying ordeal their meeting was and at all the events that had passed. Then they would form their own memories to commemorate the anniversary of the revolution.

But he was gone. He gave his life for her freedom and for the freedom of others.

Evey choked back a sob and turned her head away. She wiped the tears from her face and slowly stood, reigning her emotions back in. He would not have liked to see her cry over his memory. He probably would have frowned and said something witty that would make her smile and then imparted some of his wisdom that would change her tears of grief to tears of joy. He would have quoted Shakespeare and they would have probably gone up to a rooftop and listened as the Overture of 1812 blared out of the speakers around the city and watched the multitude of fireworks light up the night sky with their splendor.

There are so many things they would have done together that now Evey had to do alone. But no matter how she felt and how she wished he had lived, she would make sure that his sacrifice would not be in vain.

She pressed her head against the stone wall next to his logo and closed her eyes.

She would actively oppose tyranny wherever it appeared and she would always let the fire he started burn bright within her. V would always be with her and just as the 5th of November, he would never be forgotten.

She smiled.


End file.
